Clash of the Digidestined
by butter doesn't fly
Summary: There's a evil in the Digital World, and it's not going down without a fight. Seasons 1, 2, and 3. Rated T for language and violence in future chapters. TEMPORARY HIATUS! See my author's page for details.
1. The Beginning

_ Alright, everybody, welcome to my first ever Digimon fan fiction! This one features characters (not all of them) from the first three seasons, but mainly the wonderful Adventure 02 and Tamers folks. Note to all of you guys: __**I do not own Digimon**__. Do I look like I do? Well, no! I'm flat broke! Now go away. Wait! Don't go away! Stay here! Read my fan fiction! Also, some of the adults I have to make up names for, so please excuse my lack of knowledge of Japanese last names. Now read it, darn you! And review, please. That is all. _

Davis ran down the halls of his new school, trying not to slip on the tiles as he made his way to his last class of the day. "Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!!! I'm gonna be late!" He narrowly missed running into a group of teachers and ducked down another hallway. The bell started to ring and he sped up. "Oh no! This sucks!" He found his room right as the bell was ending and swung open the door, only to find the teacher already standing in the front of the room.

Mrs. Hirokashi eyed Davis and frowned. "That's the second time this week, Motomiya. Take your seat, and keep in mind that I expect this to not happen again.

Davis sighed and nodded. "Yes, Mrs. Hirokashi…" he mumbled, and sat down. He propped his head up with his fist and stared sullenly at the chalkboard. It was his first year in high school, and he wasn't adapting too well. The earlier mornings, plus the advanced classes and the overloading of homework wasn't helping him, either.

It was roughly two years since they had defeated Malomyotismon and restored peace to the Digital World, and life was pretty much as boring as it was before the Digimon came around. He could still see Veemon whenever he wanted to, but both of them had been pretty busy. Veemon and the other Digidestined's digimon had been burdened with the rough task of cleaning up the digital world, and both groups of Digidestined were dealing with their own problems. Davis, TK, Ken, and Kari had started high school, Yolei was working overtime in her parent's store to pay off the debts that always seemed to come up, and Cody was practicing kendo a lot more then before.

Tai, Sora, Mimi, and Matt were in their last year of high school, which meant looking at colleges. Joe was attending the prestigious medical school he had been hoping to get in to, and Izzy was working on some sort of computer program. Whenever they asked him about it he would always say, "You'll see," and change to subject.

So, they hadn't seen their digimon in a while. But that was all about to change.

-

"Oh my god! Are you serious? OH MY GOD!!!"

Mimi Tachikawa was walking down the street in New York, talking rapidly into her cell phone.

She hadn't changed much. Her hair was dyed the same color of brown it had been when she had become a Digidestined, and she still wore girly clothes. They had been toned down a bit as she got older, but there was no doubt that she was the same Mimi.

She turned onto another street and grinned into her phone. "Okay, see you, Lauren. Uh huh. Uh huh. Bye!" She flipped the top part of her phone down and slid it back into her purse. Mimi smiled as she looked at the brick wall that she was walking next to. It was covered with various posters and flyers for different events, as well as, er, 'colorful' graffiti.

Mimi paused in front of one flyer in particular. "Digimon Card Tournament, October 24! Come see reigning champions from Japan, Rika Nonaka and Ryo Akiyama, in a head to head battle! Tickets only $7.50 per person! Autograph signing after the tournament."

She shook her head. She had heard of the card game that had been developed just a few months after the defeat of Malomyotismon, but a tournament? "Sounds interesting," she said to herself.

Mimi turned back around and noticed another girl looking at the flyer. She had red-orange hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, and looked like she was a few years younger than her. She was standing with one hand on her hip and the other holding to strap of a pair of sunglasses.

Mimi looked at her for a few seconds. She looked really familiar, but she couldn't place where she had seen her. She shook her head and walked away, leaving the girl to read the flyer. It wasn't until later that night until Mimi remembered where she had seen the girl before.

-

The Gizamon scattered frantically as the bolt of dark lightning crashed down on where they had been seconds before. They lightning fizzled down and the silhouette against the dark sky grimaced. "Damn…" She shrugged it off and stepped off the pillar, adjusting the silver gauntlet that wrapped around her left arm.

Looking around, she spotted a lone Gizamon quivering behind another broken pillar. She grinned and coaxed it out of hiding. "There's a good digimon…Now come here! Come to Auntie Dayanara!" He lingered by the pillar, and Dayanara frowned slightly. Her tone hardened. "Listen, little pipsqueak, if I tell you to do something, you do it, understand?"

The Gizamon whimpered and slowly trekked over to her. Once he got closer she could see that he was covered in bruises and burn marks. Of course, Dayanara didn't care. After all, she had supplied them.

He was grabbed by a rope that was sparking with dark energy and lifted up to her eyes. "Listen, pipsqueak," she hissed, "You're going to tell me what I want to know, right? I don't want to be disappointed if I learn that you lied…"

He nodded and she grinned wickedly. "Alright, sonny. Now, riddle me this…What do you know about the Digidestined?"

-

Yolei was sweeping the sidewalk in front of her parent's store when she heard footsteps pounding against the pavement. She looked up and saw a boy around her age running toward her. He had light brown hair that stuck up and tilted slightly to the side and a red bandana tied around his neck.

She jumped out of the way as he ran past and raised an eyebrow. _Where was he off to in such a hurry?_ No sooner had she thought that when the same boy came running back and stopped in front of her, panting slightly.

"Hey, um, sorry to bother you, but do you know where to closest airport is? I was kind of supposed to leave for another country an hour ago." The boy rubbed the back of his head and extended a hand. "I'm Ryo. Ryo Akiyama."

Yolei leaned the broom against the wall and took his hand. "I'm Yolei. And yeah, the airports down that way," she said, pointing in the direction he had been running. Her eyes widened suddenly, and she looked back at him. "Wait, Ryo Akiyama? You don't mean _the_ Ryo Akiyama? World famous Digimon Card Game champion?"

Ryo nodded slightly and blushed. "Well, I don't know about _world_ famous, but…"

"I AM SUCH A BIG FAN OF YOURS!!!" Yolei shrieked in his face. Ryo looked slightly surprised and she quickly composed herself. "S-sorry…"  
"Eh, no problem. I get that a lot." He grinned and waved to her as he raced off again.

Yolei leaned against the side of the store and sighed deeply. "I am such a geek…"

-

Rika shook her head and leaned back in the chair she was sitting in. _Where is that jerk? It's just like him, to keep me waiting here for hours! It's a good thing I brought a book, but if I had a choice I would gladly just leave!_

Her mother had agreed to pick Ryo up and drive him to the hotel they were both staying at for the tournament, but he was running late. Really late. Rika huffed and crossed her arms.

Not much had changed for her since they had gotten rid of the D-reaper. Sure, she missed Renamon, but she at least had gotten over the fact that the gate had closed. Takato and his friends had this crazy notion that they would someday be able to see their digimon again.

She was pondering this when she heard a voice from behind her shout her name. "Hey, Rika! Rika, is that you?" She turned around to see the ever-annoying face of Ryo Akiyama.

"Oh, Ryo. You're here." She stood up and walked over to him, glaring up at him. He had gotten taller, and she was still getting used to it. "And it's about time, too! What took you so long? I've been waiting here for hours!"

Ryo sighed. "I got sidetracked and missed my flight! You should feel lucky that I'm here at all! It took me at least another hour to bargain with the person at the ticket booth to let me on another plane!"

Rika groaned. Yup, he was the same Ryo she knew and barely tolerated. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over and saw her mother standing behind her.

"Oh, Ryo! It's so good to see you again! How was your flight?" Ms. Nonaka smiled down at the Tamer, who grinned at her.

"Fine, thanks!" Rika rolled her eyes and Ryo caught the motion, grinning even wider.

"Oh, that's great! Now let's get to the hotel. It's getting late, and I'm sure you both want to get a good night's sleep for the competition!" Rika's mother said cheerfully, leading the two teenagers out of the airport.

-

Izzy was typing furiously on his computer in his bedroom. Every now and then he would paused and glance at the screen of his laptop, but then he would go back to typing. It had been like this ever since he had gotten the idea three months ago. So far he was making pretty good progress, if he did say so himself.

The basis of the program was a simple digivolution, like Tentomon digivolving to Kabuterimon. The digivolution was one of the more natural one, as it didn't need the power of a tag and crest, or some other source. What Izzy was working on was a way to expand that form of digivolution, sort of a way for the digimon to digivolve 'naturally' by drawing on energy from their partner. He wasn't too sure what effect it would have on the partner of the digimon, but he was still in the relatively early stages of the process.

Izzy sighed and stopped typing to stand up and stretch. He walked over to the window and glanced out at the street below him. _Now if only I could figure out a way to link the digimon's energy with that of its partners…_


	2. A New Princess Pretty Pants

_Thank you so much for your reviews of the first chapter, all two of you. It may seem like I'm rushing along in this chapter, but it's only because I have a lot to explain in the next, and then comes the plot. Either way, here's chapter two. I introduced more Tamers in this one (which was really fun!)_

Suzie Wong was sitting on her bed, moving one of her stuffed animals from side to side. She pouted slightly, remembering how she used to dress Henry's Terriermon up. "I miss you, Princess Pretty Pants…" she mumbled, and set the stuffed cat down.

She was eight now, old enough to take care of herself. Of course, her older brother Henry didn't think so, but he was just too over protective. Suzie pouted even more at the thought, and swung her legs off the pink bedspread. The dangled there, not quite touching the floor.

She missed Lopmon too. It had been ages since they last saw each other. Suzie of course had been confused as to why she couldn't see Lopmon any more, but as time went on she began to understand what Henry had been talking about. Of course, that didn't make it any easier.

Suzie sighed and got off the bed, walking out of her bedroom and into the kitchen. Her brother was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper and eating a sandwich. Henry Wong looked pretty much the same. He had gotten taller and he had glasses now, but that was about it.

He glanced up as Suzie walked in and put the sandwich down. "Susie! Do you need something?"

"Henry…Please take me to the park!" She leaned on the arm rest of his chair and stared at him with huge eyes, her bottom lip trembling slightly.

Henry groaned and rubbed his eyes under his glasses. "Suzie…I just took you yesterday! Are you sure you don't want to color, or something?"

Suzie crossed her arms and stamped her foot. "No! I wanna go to the park!"

Henry sighed. _I think Rika's rubbed off on her…_ "Fine, let's go. He stood up and threw the remains of the sandwich away, while his little sister danced around the table giddily.

-

Cody Hida sat on the bench in the park just a few blocks away from his apartment. He was in the sixth grade now, and he had let his hair grow out somewhat so it sort of resembled Izzy's. He had his D-terminal out and was reading an email from Yolei. They still used the D-terminals, although not for much else other than the email system. Yolei was going on and on about some boy she had run into outside her family's store, but Cody wasn't paying too much attention.

Suddenly he heard two voices from behind him. He resisted the urge to turn around. _After all, it's not right to spy on people._ He couldn't stop himself from listening to their conversation, however.

"But Henry…"

"Suzie, I told you. You can play by yourself. Or better yet, play with some of the other kids around here."

"But all the other kids around here are boring! I wanna play with you!"

Cody tried to stop himself from laughing as he listened to the voices. From what he could tell the two were related, perhaps brother and sister. They certainly seemed to have the same relationship as Yolei and her siblings.

Suddenly he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a small, purple-haired girl. She grinned at him and leaned in to him. "Hi! I'm Suzie! Do you wanna play with me?"

Cody realized that she was the same Suzie who was talking earlier. He glanced over her shoulder and noticed a taller boy who must have been Henry. The boy frowned and pulled Suzie away from Cody.

He seemed to be saying something to her, which must have been bad since her shoulders sagged. After awhile the boy walked over to Cody. "Hey, sorry about my little sister. You looked busy. She'll leave you alone now."

Cody looked up at Henry and stood up. "That's okay. Besides, she seemed bored earlier." Once he said that Cody winced. He had just given away the fact that he had been eavesdropping. "Er, sorry, I kind of overheard your earlier conversation. But I would be glad to play with your sister."

All of a sudden a strange expression appeared on Henry's face and Cody wondered if that had been wise. Before he could ask Suzie had pulled him away from Henry by the wrist. She was surprisingly strong for a kid.

"Yay! I found a new Princess Pretty Pants!"

Cody's eye twitched. _Princess Pretty Pants?_

-

That night the Digidestined were holding a meeting. Izzy had finally gotten somewhere with his program and was going to attempt to explain it to them. The first Digidestined (save Joe and Mimi) were already gathered in Izzy's room, but the newer ones were still getting there.

Suddenly the door opened and Davis walked in. He looked around the room and paled slightly. "Wait, what? Am I late or something?"

Izzy spun around in his chair and shook his head. "No, everybody else just got here early. Go ahead; take a seat, Yolei, Cody, and Ken still need to get here."

Davis instantly looked over in Kari's direction, but was dismayed to find that she was already sitting in-between her brother and TK. He still had a crush on the girl, but it had been toned down slightly so it wasn't _quite_ as obvious as before. Instead, he sat on the floor to the side of Sora.

A few minutes later they heard voices coming from outside the room, and Ken and Yolei walked in. They greeted everybody and sat down, when they all heard Izzy's mom laugh from in the kitchen.

There were more voices, and then the door opened. Everybody, who had been talking earlier, was quiet when Cody and some little girl walked in.

Izzy raised an eyebrow as the red-faced 12 year old closed the door behind them. "Uh, Cody? Who's that?"

Cody looked at the girl who was attached to his arm and sighed. "I'm sorry, she won't leave me alone."

"I'm Suzie!" Susie grinned at everybody and waved at them with one hand, never loosening her grip on Cody.

"I met her with her older brother in the park near where I live. She wouldn't let go of me and nearly had a tantrum until I called my house and asked my mother if I could go over to their house." Cody explained. "And then, when I said I needed to leave for this, she really did have a tantrum and her brother, Henry, asked me if I could bring her here."

"I think it should be okay," Izzy said turning back to his computer. "She's young, and since everybody already knows about the digimon, I suppose she'll be fine."

"Yay! I get to stay with Princess Pretty Pants!" Suzie cheered, and pulled Cody over to the other side of Kari.

They all looked at Cody. "Princess Pretty Pants?"

Cody sighed. "I'd rather not talk about it."

Izzy held back a snicker and turned around to look at them all. "Okay, then. I think you are all probably wondering why I called you here today…"

"Not really. You want to tell us about some computer thing that's probably real complicated that I won't understand."

Izzy glared at Davis. "Thanks so much. Anyways, I was thinking about how our digimon can digivolve to the Champion level, which just involves them either needing to protect their partner or if they just choose to. However, when they digivolve to Ultimate or Mega they need the power of a crest, or in your guy's case," he looked at the newer set of Digidestined, "A Digiegg to Armor Digivolve."

"Now, what I thought was that if they can evolve naturally once, why not again? But to do that they would need more energy, more power if you will. So I thought that, since the Digimon already have somewhat of a connection with their partners, why not develop a way for the Digimon to draw energy from them?"

Suzie tilted her head to the side and looked up at Cody. "What's he talking about?"

Cody shook his head and covered her mouth. "Nothing, you don't need to know."

Susie's eyes brightened. "Mmmph! Mmmph mmph mmph!"

Cody looked down at her and uncovered her mouth. "What?"

"You're talking around digimon, right?"

Izzy looked over at Suzie. "Yes…and what do you know about digimon?"

Suzie grinned and tightened her hold on Cody's arm. "My big brother and his friends were fighting this big scary glob that wanted to hurt us! But me and Lopmon were brave, and didn't run away!"

Kari looked at the girl, eyes wide. "Suzie…Do you mean that you and your brother are Digidestined?"

Suzie blinked. "What?"

Izzy sighed. "Suzie, how long ago was this?"

"I was only," she held up six fingers, "This old!"

Cody looked over at her. "So…that was two years ago? But wouldn't that make it the same time that we were fighting Malomyotismon?"

Izzy rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Yes, it would seem that way, but why did we not know of this? We probably could have helped."

The Digidestined looked around at each other for a few minutes, deep in thought, while Suzie clung onto Cody happily. Finally Matt leaned across the circle to look at Izzy. "I think our best bet right now it to talk to her brother, Henry. He could probably give us more information that she could."

Suzie pouted, while Izzy and the rest nodded. "Yes, that does sound like a good plan. Cody, I assume you know where they live?"

"I could probably find it again."

"Oh, good. Then how about you, me, and Suzie go over there. I'll keep the rest of you guys updated; assuming Henry agrees to tell us."

-

"Ha! And that makes me the winner!"

"Geez, Kazu, you don't have to get such a big head about it."

"Hey, I can get a big head if I want to."

"Will you two just be quiet?!"

Kazu and Kenta looked at Rika, frowning. "Well isn't Miss Digimon Queen very high-strung today," Kazu taunted. "She must be worrying about getting beaten _again_ by Ryo!"

Rika glared at him. "I am not worrying, because I'm not the one who's going to get beaten!"

Kazu and Kenta leaned in towards her, grinning. "If you say so. But just remember, we'll be there watching _every move you ma-_OW!!!"

Rika withdrew the notebook that she had just used to slap Kazu upside the head. "Just shut up. You two shouldn't even be in here! Don't you have your own rooms?"

Kenta shrugged and replied, "Well yeah, but it's a lot more interesting in here. Besides, my mom won't shut up about the tourist book she got at the airport."

It had been a long time since they had been in the Digital World, and Kazu and Kenta were pretty much the same. Annoying, talkative, and extremely competitive. Granted, Kenta had made a few more friends from school and wasn't always glued to Kazu, but other than that nothing had changed.

The two had followed Rika and Ryo to America to watch the tournament, complain about not getting into it, and basically just annoy Rika. Once she had found out about them coming Rika had been all for throwing them onto the next plane back to Japan, but of course Ryo had to stick up for them.

Rika was studying her collection of Digimon cards and occasionally writing strategy notes in the notebook, while the two boys were playing the card game and extremely getting on Rika's nerves.

Suddenly a perky music filled the air, and Rika dug into her jeans pocket. Coming out with a pink cell phone that instantly caused Kazu to laugh and whisper something to Kenta while Rika, glaring at them, raised it to her ear.

"Hello, Rika here. Oh, Henry, it's you. No, I'm just sitting in my room, trying not to get sick. Yeah. How'd you guess? Sorry, go on."

The boys looked at each other and shrugged. They both got the sneaking suspicion that they were being talked about.

"Woah. No kidding? Are they Tamers? Huh? What's that?"

Kazu, getting annoyed at being left out of the conversation, grabbed the phone and started pressing buttons. "How do you turn on the speaker?"

Rika, losing her patience bit by bit, stole the phone back and pressed the one button Kazu hadn't. Instantly Henry's voice rang out from the device.

"…has Kazu stopped messing with the phone?"

Rika glared at the brunette, who grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, go on."

"Well, there are these kids who Suzie met, who say that they have digimon like we do."

"No way!" Kazu leaned forward and shouted into the phone. "Are they Tamers like us?"

Rika pushed him away. "I already asked that, idiot. They say they're something called the Digidestined, whatever that means."

Kenta scratched his head. "So, they've gone to the Digiworld, like we have?"

"Quite a few times, actually," Henry said. "Oh, wait, one of them wants to talk. Hold on a second." There was clunking sounds and a few faint voices, before it settled and another person started speaking.

"Hello. I'm Izzy, one of the Digidestined Henry told you about." Rika, Kazu, and Kenta glanced at each other and raised their eyebrows. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I would like some information on your travels to the Digital World. You know, what your digimon are, what you were up against, and how you fought it."

"And why should we tell you? For all we know, you could be looking to put our digimon in a zoo!" Rika snapped.

Izzy paused for a minute, and then continued. "I can assure you that we just want to figure out how we didn't know about this D-reaper coming to our world. You see, at the time you were fighting it, me and the others were fighting another evil digimon, Malomyotismon. It seemed strange to me that we didn't know of the D-reaper, since we were in Japan, too, at the time it crossed over."

Kazu shrugged, even though he knew Izzy couldn't see him. "I dunno, maybe you're just not very observant?"

They could hear Izzy sigh over the line, and somebody in the background remarking that Kazu sounded like somebody named Davis.


	3. The Long Winded Explanation

_Note to all readers: __**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!**__ No duh. Anyways, I've decided the characters that won't have parts in this fan fiction: Takato, Ai, Mako, and Jeri. It's nothing personal against the characters, it's just that I don't know how to fit them into the story, or it's hard for me to write for them. Anyways, that's it, and remember to review on this! I have high hopes for this fan fiction. Also, please excuse the fact that I had to include a million explanations in this chapter. _

Cody watched Izzy talking into the phone to three of the strange group of people. They weren't Digidestined. They called themselves Tamers, but what did that mean? He sighed slightly and turned his head back in the direction of the little purple haired girl in front of him. She was holding up three different frilly dresses, pursing her lips and muttering to herself. Remembering the events that had happened when he first came to her house her rubbed his eyes and prayed that those weren't for him.

He heard Izzy bringing the conversation to an end and hanging up the phone, quickly apologizing to Henry for calling long-distance. The two boys talked for a while as Suzie thrust a dress into Cody's face and sat next to him, chattering happily. Cody sighed and removed the dress.

It was strange, really. For some reason he wasn't too surprised about this whole thing. He had already known that there were other kids with digimon, so meeting more wasn't too new. What _was_ strange was what Izzy had been thinking about before, why they hadn't known about the D-Reaper, and why the Tamers hadn't known about MaloMyotismon.

He shrugged to himself and stood up from the couch he was sitting on. Susie looked up at him and pouted. "Where are you going?"

Cody shrugged. "Sorry, Suzie, but I should probably be getting home. My parents will start worrying if I'm not there by dinner."

She crossed her arms and pouted even more, if that was possible, but she let him go this time. As he walked into the kitchen Izzy glanced at him. "Oh, Cody, we're going to hold a meeting of the Digidestined and the Tamers, those who are in Japan, at least. I'm probably going to get Mimi to meet up with the Tamers in America soon. Can you get to Tai's house tomorrow?"

Cody nodded and grabbed his coat from off the back of one of the chairs. As he walked out of the house he glanced over his shoulder, seeing Susie waving good-bye to him. "Bye bye, Princess Pretty Pants! See you tomorrow! I'll bring my make-up and we'll give you a makeover!"

Cody blushed furiously as Henry and Izzy laughed, and hurried out of the house.

-

"**Black Lightning!**"

The group of digimon yelled out as the attack hurtled down. The smallest one looked up at the source and frowned. "Now that's not very nice! We were just asking if you'd seen…"

"Oh, do be quiet," Dayanara sneered. Her bright red hair was being whipped around in the wind, resembling a tiny crimson tornado. She held her arm up in the air, the one encircled by a silver gauntlet with a ruby-like gem set into it. Fingers outstretched, sparks leapt from her hand as she cried her attack out again. "**Black Lightning!**"

The digimon scattered, except for a tall, yellow, fox-like digimon who was hit when she pushed a red digimon out of the way. "No! Renamon!" the red digimon cried.

Renamon stood, shaking violently, burn marks appearing on her back. "R-Rika…" she muttered, and was covered with a white light. When it faded the others saw that she had dedigivolved to Viximon, and had gone unconscious.

"Oh no!" the small digimon from before rushed over to Viximon's side and glared up at Dayanara. "You meanie! Why did you hurt her? She didn't do anything to you!"

"Listen, you, do not talk back to me!" Dayanara seized a whip-like length of red energy that was wrapped around her shoulder and lashed it out, striking the digimon. He screamed and fell to the ground, whimpering. She walked over to him and loomed over him. "Let's hope you've learned your lesson, pipsqueak." As she walked away Calumon made a face at her behind her back.

-

Rika's head shot up. She was still sitting on the floor of her hotel room, although Kazu and Kenta had grown bored and wandered off to their own rooms a little while ago. She rubbed her head. _That's weird…I could have sworn I heard someone call my name, and now I've got a headache… _She shook her head and winced as her temples cried out. She stood up and riffled through her purse that was sitting on the bed stand next to her bed. "Aspirin, aspirin…" she muttered, throwing several objects over her shoulder as she looked.

Suddenly Rika paused when her hand landed on something. _That's weird, _she thought as she pulled out her D-Power. _I don't remember packing this._ She shrugged and put it back down, when its tiny screen lit up. She stared at it. It hadn't done that for two years…Curious, she picked it back up. The light died, and she saw a barren landscape on the screen. _Is that…the Digital World? _But it didn't look like the Digital World she had seen. There were no streams of data sucking up everything in its path, and as far as she could see, no Diginomes. There were what looked like broken pillars everywhere, and sand was swirling in the air.

Rika's eyes widened. _What does this mean? Is…Is this what Renamon is seeing? _Her question, however, would have to go unanswered, because just then the scene turned into static, and then turned black.

-

Kari sat at her desk in her bedroom, tapping the eraser of her pencil against her cheek as she focused on the math problem she was working on. Her mind was elsewhere, however. Ever since they had met the Tamers, her mind had been whirring. She had been contemplated something she had learned when Yolei had been in Kyoto and seen digimon appear. They had learned that the different universes run parallel to each other, and when one is messed up, it affects them all.

She leaned on one hand, thought lines appearing between her eyebrows. Maybe…maybe the Tamers and the Digidestined had gone to different Digital Worlds! So, when this…D-Reaper appeared in one, it messed up the real world. Kari sighed and leaned her head back. But that just made it more confusing. After all, the damage to their Digital World had appeared there as well…

She sighed. What she really needed was to find out as much as she could about the D-Reaper before she came to any conclusions. Kari stood up and stretched. _Oh, well. I can always do the rest of it tomorrow morning,_ she thought as she climbed into bed. She was out cold in just a matter of minutes.

-

**October 24, 2005**

"Well, folks, I can't believe it. After almost and hour of battle, Ryo Akiyama has finally come out victorious! It's another win for the famous Digimon King!"

Rika clenched her fist. _Stupid. I couldn't even beat that airhead. Why? This was my chance, my chance to prove myself, and I blew it._ She sighed and shook Ryo's waiting hand from across the table. _Just keep a smile on, let them think you're not a sore loser, because you're not! You'll get over this, _but just thinking about it made her temples ache again.

Later, when she and Ryo were sitting outside the arena, signing autographs, she pondered what had happened last night. The screen had gone black. What did that mean? Maybe it was possible. Maybe that was the Digital World. She was so adsorbed in her thoughts that Ryo had to nudge her in the side before she looked up.

There was a tall girl standing in front of her. She looked like she was a few years older than her, around 18, maybe. She was grinning at them, like she already knew them. "Hello," she girl said.

Rika's eyes widened. That girl was speaking in perfect Japanese! "Okay, I guess no one warned you I was coming…" the girl trailed off. "Oh! Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Mimi! A friend of Izzy's! I think you talked to him last night, right?"

Ryo was looking at her, confused, and Rika remembered that he had been in his own room when Henry had called last night. "Yes, I did. Mimi, right? So you're a Digidestined?"

Mimi smiled brightly. "Got that right! I'm supposed to find you guys; the others in Japan are having a meeting. I'm gonna use my laptop so I can communicate with them. That way we won't have to do this twice!"

Ryo raised an eyebrow. "I think I'm missing something," he managed to get out, before he was attacked from behind by two familiar, and over eager fans.

"Man, Ryo! That was so cool!"

"Is there anything you can't do?"

"Geez, I wish I could have made it that far! I would have creamed everybody if I just had played that one card…"

"He would have beaten you anyway, Kazu."

"Kenta! You're so negative."

"God, will you guys just shut up? We're trying to talk here! Besides, he wasn't that great."

Ryo glanced over at Rika and grinned slightly. "Aww, is someone jealous?"

Rika turned on him, glaring furiously. "Shut up, twerp!"

Mimi sighed. _Jeez…I know I wasn't that much trouble when I was their age…_

-

"Is everybody here?"

Both groups of kids were crammed into Tai's bedroom. Only Henry and Susie were there for the Tamers, since Jeri and Takato were visiting relatives, and they decided that Ai and Mako were too young. Out of the Digidestined all of the newer ones were there, but only Tai, and Izzy from the older generation.

Yolei looked around the room and did a quick head count. "I think so. What about Mimi?"

"And Rika and the others?" Henry asked, glancing at the laptop that was sitting open in front of Izzy.

"They should be logging on any…Ah, here they are!" Izzy said, turning the laptop so the rest of them could see the screen. A box appeared on it, and they all saw a close-up of Mimi's face. She looked confused, then brightened as they, supposedly, appeared on her computer as well.

"Hello! We're all here!" she said cheerfully, motioning the Tamers over to the computer.

"Good, then we're all set," Tai said, leaning on the chair that he was sitting in backwards.

Suzie was sitting next to Cody, rummaging through a hot pink purse that she had in front of her. She looked happy, and was humming something under her breath, but Cody, on the other hand, looked like he hated life. She was pulling out various types of makeup, and with each new torture device Cody's face got lower and lower.

"Yeah. So, who goes first?" Rika asked, sitting cross-legged on the screen, next to Mimi and the others.

Izzy stepped over the computer and sat in front of it. "I'd like to, if you don't mind." As the others gave their consent, he nodded, and began. "So, it all really started roughly six years ago, when I, Tai, Kari, TK and the other first Digidestined were transported to the Digital World. There we met our Digimon, and after a while, gained our tags and crests. These gave our Digimon the power to digivolve to Mega, and in some cases Ultimate, forms. We had to fight various enemies, including Myotismon, who appeared in the real world, the four Dark Masters, and Apocalymon. When we finally defeated them all we were prepared to spend the rest of our summer vacation in the Digital World, but a wise ally, Gennai, informed us that the portal back to the real world was rapidly closing. We had to leave quickly, and had to say goodbye to our digimon.

"About a year later we were sent back to the Digital World. We had to give up our crests in order to free the Digimon Sovereigns." He smiled slightly as the Tamers exclaimed in recognition. "Yes, so I assume you've met them before. Anyways, two years after that Davis, Yolei, and Cody were given a D-3 each, which is their version of your D-Powers, as well as Kari and TK's old Digivices being changed to new ones. They had to fight Ken, who currently was taken over by a Dark Spore, causing him to become the Digimon Emperor. By finding different Digieggs with our crests on them, they met their digimon and the digimon could Armor Digivolve. Eventually they saved Ken and he became good and joined them. They, too, had to fight various enemies, the most powerful being Malomyotismon, a more powerful version of an adversary we had met before. They defeated him with the help of other Digidestined from around the world."

He paused for a moment so they could digest the information. "Of course, that brings up the question as to why, when Malomyotismon appeared in the real world, you did not know of him."

The Tamers were silent for a moment, before Rika spoke up. "That does sound strange. Mind if I take over?"

"Not at all."

"Thanks. So, our, er, adventure started about two years ago as well. My digimon, Renamon, and I were in the real world fighting 'Wild Ones', digimon that had come from the Digital World to ours, when we met Henry and Takato, another Tamer. Takato had drawn a digimon that he had scanned, and it came to life. They learned to Digivolve, and other digimon started coming from the Digital World, called Devas. You see, there was this government program called HYPNOS, who tracked the digimon. Eventually we went to the Digital World, to get our friend Calumon back from the Devas who had kidnapped him. We got separated a lot, and met Ryo." She gestured half-heartedly at the boy sitting next to her, who grinned and waved.

Yolei sat forward, gaping. "No way! You're the guy who asked me for directions in front of the store!"

Ryo's eyes widened, as he stared from the computer screen. "No way! You're the girl I asked for directions in front of that store!"

Rika sighed and pushed Ryo out of the computer's line of vision, causing several crashes to echo through the speakers. "Anyways, as I was saying, we met him, and this pair of clowns," she motioned at the two other boys who were sitting on Mimi's other side, "got their digimon. Sometime while we were there we met the Digimon Sovereigns, and learned about the D-Reaper. The D-Reaper was this program created to delete files that had exceeded their original space. Since the digimon had learned to Digivolve, it set out to delete them. It traveled to the real world, and we followed it. Eventually, we defeated it using something the people who had originally created digimon made up. The downside was that the digimon couldn't survive in the real world for much longer, so they had to go back." She sighed slightly, and then continued. "This program, Juggernaut, which was used as a portal to the Digital World, was closed, and since then we can't get back."

There was more silence on both sides of the world, before everybody started talking at once.

"What? But we can…"

"What do you mean, tracking digimon?"

"Juggernaut, huh?"

"Digimon Emperor?"

"Owwww, Rika, you didn't need to push me!"

"No, Princess Pretty Pants! You need lipstick!"

This went on for awhile, until Tai stood up from his chair. "Everybody shut up!" Instantly silence fell over the room.

"Permission to speak?" Izzy asked, pushing his sleeves up as he sat down at his computer.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Okay. So you say that you were unable to go back to your Digital World?"

Henry nodded, in the act of stopping Suzie from smearing lipstick on Cody's face. "Yeah, but what do you mean by 'our' Digital World?"

Izzy began to type on his computer. "Well, it's just a theory, but I have a feeling that I know the reason behind our predicament."

"Well? Tell us!" Rika snapped from the computer.

"I'm getting there! I believe that the Digital World you went to, and the world we went to were, in fact, two different dimensions."

"WHAT???"

Izzy winced, and continued typing. "I think that the Digimon Sovereigns, when they learned about the D-Reaper, predicted what the outcome would be. They created another world, almost a copy of the real Digital World, but with a smaller amount of Digimon in it. They isolated the D-Reaper, so it could do no damage to the actual World."

Kari thought for a second, and then asked, "But what about the real world? They're talking about some government thing going after digimon, but we've never heard of this thing!"

Davis nodded quickly in agreement. "Yeah! I mean, unless we're just not that observant, this doesn't make any sense!"

Kazu, Rika, and Kenta exchanged a glance, as well as Izzy, Henry, and Cody.

"I'm not sure about that part," Izzy said, swiveling his computer chair around. "But I've just begun to research this. I think the best thing to do now would be to get to the Digital World as soon as possible."

Henry raised his head and glanced at Izzy. "What are you talking about? We just explained that the gate was closed!"

Izzy smiled, and lifted a finger. "Ah, your gate, yes, but not ours."

"WHAT???"


	4. Kazu goes nuts

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Now get on with your lives and read this!_

_Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I've been real lazy lately; I won't lie to you. Plus tech week for the school play didn't help much, either. Anyways, some people have brought up the fact that in the Tamer's season, they reference the Digidestined, and that they were a TV show. I think that only Kazu and Kenta regularly watched it, as fell as the fact that it was two years ago, and all of them have changed a lot. I've made up an actual plot device (sort of) about the TV show problem, so you all better thank my late night thinking sessions. Also, thank my loyal reviewers, especially Kayano, because without them this story would be so confusing it would need its own instruction manual._

Kazu stuffed his hands in his pockets. He was walking around the airport with Kenta, moping. Their plane back to Japan would be coming in about an hour, but their families just had to get there early. They were pretty much quiet, which was surprising. Then again, a lot had happened yesterday. Basically, the day after they got home, they and the new kids were planning on going back to the Digital World.

He grinned at that._And I thought I would never be saying those words again. Well, thinking them._ He was kind of depressed that they had to wait so long, but the girl whose computer they had been using had said that someone named Izzy needed to set things up with their Digimon.

Apparently, the portal they had been using had been an extension of Juggernaut, so when Juggernaut was closed, so was that one. Izzy had said that they had discovered another portal over the internet, which was only adaptable with the newer Digidestined's D-3's.

Thinking back, that girl, Mimi, had looked pretty familiar. He scratched his head through the top of his visor, thinking. He didn't like thinking, but where had he seen that girl before? He shook his head. No use thinking about that right now. After all, there were much more important things to be concentrating on.

_Like…_ "Kenta, look, candy!" he shouted, dragging his best friend over to a candy stand by the wrist.

Before he could pull his wallet out of the back of his pant he felt a hand whack him on the back of his head. "Oww, Rika! What're you doing here?" he complained, rubbing his head and glaring at the redhead.

Rika frowned and looked down her nose at the two, which was getting increasingly difficult recently, with their height advantage. "You two don't need any more candy. You have more than enough energy as it is."

"Yeah, but we're gonna burn out any second now," Kenta complained, but set the foreign candy bar back down as he realized that the situation was hopeless.

"Hey, you three!" a voice called from behind them. They turned and spotted that high school girl, Mimi, heading in their direction. She reached them and grinned. "What're you guys doing?" She noticed the candy, and grinned even wider. "Couldn't pass it up, huh?"

"They're going to have to," Ryo's voice announced as he approached the group. "I heard some guy say that our flight was getting in early. We're boarding in a few minutes."

"See," Rika said, and shoved the two whimpering boys towards Ryo. "Let's go."

Kazu frowned and set off, following the taller boy. He heard Mimi and Rika saying something about some flyer, but ignored it. _Now I'm not even gonna have enough energy to _think_ on the trip._

-

Ken rubbed his temples as he listened to Izzy talk about the program he had been working on. After his first attempt at explaining it, Izzy had been forced to put it aside for the moment, in favor of finding out more about these Tamers. Now he was trying to explain it to Ken, who was, in Izzy's opinion, the only other one he could talk to about things like this who would understand it.

He found himself zoning out, which was odd. Usually, when they talked about things like this, Ken was excited just to be talking to someone with his level of intelligence, or somewhat higher. It wasn't that he didn't like people like Davis, he just liked having an intelligent conversation once in a while, and Davis wasn't exactly a model of intelligence.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, trying to focus on what Izzy was saying. It was extremely late. He really should be getting home, or his parents would begin to worry…He cast a glance at the clock mounted on the wall across from him. It read, from he could tell, 1:36. Jeez, it really was late, huh? Early, actually.

"…and it shouldn't be too hard, the linking, that is, once I get into contact with Tentomon and Gennai. I think these Tamers might be able to help as well. After all, they certainly know more about some things than we do, like this so-called D-Reaper." Izzy paused, glancing at Ken. "Are you getting any of this?"

Ken sighed and pushed his chair back, standing up. "I'm sorry, Izzy. I don't think I got enough sleep last night. Will you excuse me? I need to think about something."

Izzy raised an eyebrow suspiciously, but let Ken go. As he was walking back to the subway station to go back to his apartment, Ken allowed himself to get buried in his thoughts.

There was something about the six people they had met last night. Well, only two of them he had met in person. There was that boy, the one who had run into Yolei before. Ryo, he said his name was. That seemed to trigger something in his mind, but he couldn't tell what he recognized that name from, other than the posters for Digimon Card Tournaments.

He rubbed his forehead slightly, trying to concentrate on not running into anything, or anybody. Unfortunately, this didn't succeed for long.

"Oof!" Somebody exclaimed as they crashed into Ken. The other person was pushed to the ground, and sat there, rubbing their head slightly. "Geez, dude! No need to knock me over!" The boy grimaced, and looked up at him, eyes widening instantly. "Dude! Do I know you?"

Ken frowned as he helped him up from the sidewalk. "I don't think so…" _Wait a minute…_ "You're not…Ryo Akiyama?"

The boy grinned widely and shook his head, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Much as I'd like to be, no. Name's Hirokazu, but you can call me Kazu." He peered closer at Ken. "Are you sure I don't know you?"

Ken gasped slightly. "Oh! Then you're that Kazu from last night? Well, two days ago, actually. The Tamer?"

Kazu grinned even wider, if that was possible. "So _that's _where I know you from! So you're a Digidestined?" He left the question unanswered as he pumped Ken's hand up and down enthusiastically. "Then it's true, right? We're gonna go to the Digital World tomorrow?"

Ken smiled slightly, letting go of the boy's hand. Cody had been right; he _was_remarkably similar to Davis. "Yes, I believe so. You're looking forward to it, then?"

"Hell, yeah!" Kazu shouted, straightening the black visor he wore on his head. "It's been forever since I've seen Gaurdromon!" He paused, and then rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "He's my digimon."

"Mine's name is Wormmon."

Kazu's eyes widened and he stared at Ken for a moment. "W-Wormmon?"

Ken's eyebrows rose. "Yes…Why? Is there something wrong?"

Kazu was silent, until he shook his head and lowered his hand from his head. "No…I don't think so…" He smiled weakly, and raised the hand once more in a half-hearted wave. "Well, I'll see you later, I guess. Go get some sleep, or you'll be a walking zombie later."

"Yeah..." Ken trailed off, watching Kazu walk on past him. _That was odd. He doesn't strike me as the type to be speechless suddenly. I wonder why he freaked out when he heard about Wormmon…_

-

Henry paused in the action of typing at the computer in his room. He glanced at the tiny clock in the bottom right corner of the screen. _Almost noon._ He shook his head, and continued writing the letter to Takato he was working on.

Takato was living his cousin, Kai, in Okinawa currently, due to his parents getting an extension on their bakery. He wasn't supposed to be home for about a month, which was why Henry had to tell him about the situation. Mainly, the Digidestined. He winced as he guessed what Takato's reaction to this news would be. He would want to jump on the nearest train back to Tokyo and go see Guilmon. Of course, he couldn't at the moment.

Henry smiled wryly, hearing Suzie's faint voice coming from outside his room in the family room. She was chanting something to Cody, who had been dragged over to 'play' with her yet again. _That poor kid…Oh, well. At least he's not making _too_ much of a fuss about it._

He ran a hand through his hair so it stood on end, his mind wandering from the email. He wondered what Terriermon had been doing since he had last seen him. Henry had tried to conceal his impatience to go back to the Digital World for Suzie's sake, but he was finding it hard to think about anything else.

Henry frowned and went back to the email. _'Izzy says that he needs to find a convenient gate in the Digital World, as well as contact his digimon to be there. Apparently they're having trouble finding their digimon, as well as ours. I'll have to explain to Guilmon about your not being there, but once you get back you can come with us.'_

He stopped, unsure whether to tell Takato about the fact that neither of the groups had known about each others, even though they had been fighting at roughly the same time. He dismissed it, deciding to leave it to Izzy to explain to him when he got back, since he seemed to know more about he subject then Henry.

He finished up the email, signed it, and sent it on its way to Takato. Pushing his chair back from his desk, Henry stood up and stretched, listening slightly to the footsteps that were pounding from outside his room. He opened his door just enough so he could hear what was being said.

"No, Princess! You look so good in pink!"

He grinned and shut the door. He'd leave it to Cody to handle this one.

-

"Huh? Tentomon?"

The bug-like digimon buzzed up to the pink bird digimon. "Hello, Biyomon."

"Long time no see, buddy!" Another voice popped up from the river that Biyomon was perched next to. Gomamon surfaced and grinned at Tentomon, treading water with his white and purple paws.

"Yes, yes, good to see you as well." Tentomon rushed on, huge green eyes bugging out (no pun intended) with worry. "Listen, Izzy contacted me the other day. He and the other Digidestined have met up with yet another group of humans who have digimon. They call themselves Tamers, however, and Izzy needs us to bring their digimon to the gate in sector 5-10, in that forest."

Biyomon's eyes widened slightly. "There are more humans with digimon? How many of them are there?"

"At least six or seven."

Gomamon whistled. "Wow! Who are their digimon?"

Tentomon scratched the back of his head with a claw. "Well, I've managed to contact a few of them, but I am running into a problem with one of them. They say something about some strange human-like person hurting digimon in the highlands, who has kidnapped one of them. I doubt whoever's partner that digimon is will be very happy, which is why I need the rest of you to help me find the others. The kids are coming tomorrow, and we'll probably need their help."

Biyomon and Gomamon nodded in agreement, and Tentomon filled them in with where to find the other digimon.

Unknown to them, a dark shape was watching from her perch in a nearby tree. Her dark violet hair was pulled up into a regal up do, and she fingered the necklace around her neck. Wrapped around her right arm was a silver gauntlet, with an oval-shaped purple gemstone set into the metal.

-

Ryo stretched his hands behind his head, leaning forward in his seat a little. He was sitting on a bench next to Rika, who didn't appear very happy about the seating arrangement, in the park near Henry's apartment. The Tamers (sans Takato and Jeri, who was extremely busy working in her parents' restaurant) were meeting to talk about the Digidestined. Kazu and Kenta hadn't seen why they had to meet. In the words of Kazu, "Why the hell do we have to meet?"

He, Rika, and Henry had insisted that they needed to discuss how much they could afford to trust the Digidestined. In the words of Rika, "Because we are, you idiot." Kazu now had a quite impressive bruise forming right next to his jaw.

"They seem pretty trustworthy to me," Henry said, from where he was sitting on the concrete base around a lamppost. "Cody is really nice to Suzie. He even puts up with the millions of frilly dresses she forces on him."

"I don't know," Rika said, crossing her arms, casting a glance at Kazu and Kenta, who were both whimpering slightly. Kazu because of his injury, Kenta because he had stubbed his toe as he had been walking to the park. "If they've been around since 1997, like they said they have, how have we not heard of them before? How do we know they aren't working with HYPNOS on some weird project?"

Ryo leaned back against the back of the bench, his hands behind his head. "That boy, Izzy, seemed like he knew what he was talking about. I doubt Yamaki could come up with a plot like that. Besides, if they can get us into the Digital World like they said they could, it doesn't matter if they're good or not. Once we get in touch with our digimon, we can always fight against them."

He glanced over at Kazu, who had made a sudden noise. "What?"

Kazu looked up, surprised. "What? Oh, I just thought of something." He glanced around the group. "Doesn't that one kid, Ken something-or-other, remind you of a character on some old TV show?"

There was a pause, and then everyone burst out in laughter, except for Suzie, who was busy playing with a caterpillar she had found on the sidewalk. "Kazu, I think so much TV rotted your brains," Rika gasped out, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, Kazu," Kenta admitted. "Are you sure you're not confusing him with someone else?'

"No! I mean it!" Kazu exclaimed, standing up. He turned toward Kenta. "You watched it with me all the time; it was that TV show about some kids who had digimon! It stopped airing right around the time we got rid of the D-Reaper!" He snapped his fingers. "That's why their story sounded so familiar! It was the exact…same…plot…" He trailed off, eyes going wide. "Wait a minute…"

Rika eyed him warily. "Were you even paying attention when Izzy was explaining all that?"

Kenta let out a gasp suddenly, and stood up to join Kazu. "That's right! I remember it now! There was two series', right?"

"Yeah! And there was a kid named Izzy, and Mimi, and Ken!"

Ryo frowned slightly._That name…Why is the name Ken so familiar…_ It couldn't be that he had met him sometime before. He suddenly remembered it, that time when he was only ten or something, when he had first gone into the Digital World. He had met up with another kid, whose digimon was a…

"What digimon does Ken have?"

Kazu looked over at him. "Uhhh... A Wormmon, I think. Why?"

-

The next day, Digidestined and Tamers alike were meeting at Izzy's house. They had at first been crammed into Izzy's bedroom, which hadn't gotten any bigger over the years, but after Kazu, Mimi, and Davis' complaining Izzy brought his computer into the family room and set it on the table in front of the TV.

Rika eyed the older computer genius. Kazu couldn't be right…could he? She had only watched a few episodes of the old cartoon, dumping it in favor of more important things, especially when she got her own digimon. The card game had been developed shortly after the TV show, and she had been instantly attracted to that.

She sat on the couch for a minute in silence, then spoke up to Sora, who was sitting next to her. "Hey, Sora?"

The older, auburn haired girl glanced over. "Yes, Rika? What is it?"

Rika bit her lip, and then continued. "Do you ever watch that old TV show that got cancelled a few years ago? It was called Digimon Adventure, and there was two seasons." She paused, and glanced at Sora, who was looking at her with confusion. "Never mind, I guess you were too…"

"What Digimon TV show?" Sora asked, leaning over slightly. "I've never heard of one before."

Rika sighed and glanced over at Kazu and Kenta. "Well, just forget about it. Those to idiots," she gestured in the boy's direction, "Seem to think that a few of the Digidestined remind them of characters in some old show. Kazu and Kenta say that the plots are exactly the same as well, but I think the two of them are imagining things."

Sora opened her mouth to say something when she was interrupted by Davis. "C'mon, Izzy! Let's go already!"

Izzy straightened up from where he was plugging in several wires and dusted himself off. "Alright, alright. I need someone with a D-3 to open the gate."

Henry looked up. "Why a D-3?"

Izzy shrugged. "Only they are compatible with the gate. When we get back I'm planning on scanning your D-Powers, and I'll try to get the program that opens the gates onto them."

"Well? What are we waiting for?" Kazu spoke up, shoving Kenta down so he could see over to the computer. "Let's go, then!"

Yolei perked up and pulled her red D-3 out of her pocket. "Oh! Let me do it!" The others backed up as she leapt over them to get to the computer first, muttering under her breath, "It's been forever since I've done this!" She steadied herself and held the handheld device out. "Let's go! Digiport, OPEN!"

Rika was caught in the act of raising an eyebrow when the screen lit up and enveloped the group in a bright flash of white light. The next thing she knew she was definantly not in Tokyo anymore.

-

Suzie was lying spread-eagled on the ground. She had her eyes shut tight, the exact way they had been when the computer's light had half-blinded her. She sat up and rubbed her head. "Owww… My head hurts," she whined, opening her eyes. They widened even more when she saw, right in front of her, a giant bug.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"


	5. What the heck? She's purple now?

_Yeah…This chapter was really hard for me to get out. It didn't help that I had to restart about five times. Sigh. Oh, look at that! I broke the 10,000 word marker with my last chapter! Woot! Go me! I'm considering posting responses to you guys' replies in the Author's Notes at the beginning of the chapters, so let me know about that if you'd like to. By the way, Kayano, your replies are extremely physic-like. Are you sure you can't read minds? Also, I had to write my first decent fight scene. How…fun… _

_Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon. I DO own this bag of Skittles here, but not Digimon. That being said, I probably shouldn't have eaten almost the entire bag before starting this, should I?_

_Warning- Lots of bold print ahead. Proceed with caution, and wipe your feet on the welcome mat, darn you!_

-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!"

"Davish!"

"Owwww…"

"What the- Is it bad that I landed on this TV thing?"

"Get off of it, idiot!"

"Hey, where are the others?"

"If Kazu would just get off the TV, we could ask them!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying! I think he's stuck!"

"Owwww…"

"Would somebody shut her up?"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"

"Suzie…"

"IT'S A BIG BUG!!!"

"Tentomon, go hide behind that tree until she stops screaming."

"…but TK…"

"NOW!!!"

"Does anybody care that Ken, like, broke his foot?"

Henry sighed slightly as Tentomon buzzed off into the forest, looking about as dejected as a robot bug can. He glanced over at the mob in front of the TV that was leaning against the tree. Rika was attempting to haul Kazu off of it, but wasn't succeeding due to the antennae getting stuck in his hair.

"I swear that I have no clue how this happened!"

"Shut up and get me some scissors."

"What for- NO!!! Keep her away from my hair!!!" Kazu scrambled frantically to untangle the antennae, winning the fight finally and sprinting away to hide behind Kenta.

Henry looked down at Suzie, who was finally quiet. Seeing Tentomon first thing was probably not the best first impression. He noticed Lopmon standing to her right and patting her on the shoulder, looking slightly uncomfortable.

He straightened up, and looked around at their surroundings. They had landed in what seemed to be a clearing in the middle of a forest. Their digimon were jumping on their respective owners, overjoyed. Unfortunately, this over-excited reunion had knocked Kazu into the TV in the first place, and Gaurdromon had unceremoniously landed on Ken's foot.

"Is everybody alright?" TK asked from where he was standing, holding some orange and white hamster with wings. _His digimon, probably. Speaking of digimon, where's Terriormon?_

The though was cut off abruptly as something landed on his head. "Henry! Long time no see!" Terriormon's voice rang out from above Henry, and the white and green face appeared, upside-down, in his line of vision.

"Hey, Terriormon!" Henry broke out in a grin. "Great to see you!" He opened his mouth to say something else, but overheard Kari saying something to the others as she wrapped a bandage from somebody's first-aid kit around Ken's foot.

"Guys, what's up with the TV?" Everybody turned toward the electronic and were met with the sight of a blur of static, which cleared and was replaced by the image of a foot.

Kazu popped his head out from behind Kenta, eyes wide. "I didn't do anything!"

The others just glared at him, before somebody's voice issued from the TV. "Tai! What did you do that for?"

"Hey, I fixed it! You're way too uptight about this."

"You KICKED my COMPUTER!"

"But it worked!"

The Digidestined and Tamers shared a glance, as more arguing came from the TV. Somebody was saying something about gorillas, when Davis finally lost his cool and shouted, "SHUT UP ABOUT THE GORILLAS!!!"

Kari looked at Henry and mouthed 'Gorillas?' Henry shrugged, and turned his attention back to Davis, who was arguing with the foot. The foot was, shockingly, arguing back. That is, it was until it was pushed out of the way and Koushiro's face appeared on the screen.

"Sorry about that," he said, wincing slightly as Tai yelled something to Matt on the other side of the TV. "What's up?"

They stared at him for a while, and then Kari answered. "Umm…Why aren't you guys here?" She pushed in front of Davis, who resorted to sitting down next to Veemon and muttering under his breath. The blue digimon sighed slightly and patted his partner on the arm.

Izzy's eyes widened. "What? I thought I told you."

Yolei frowned and pushed her way forward until she was standing next to Kari. "Told us what?"

"Well, we're not coming. After all, you are simply showing the Tamers around for a while." He grinned slightly. "Just don't get into too much trouble, and you'll be fine."

"Um, Izzy?" Tentomon hovered up, causing Suzie to whimper and stick her face into Henry's sleeve. "Actually, there's something I have to tell you. Well, I kind of have to tell everyone…"

Izzy raised an eyebrow, but nodded for his digimon to continue.

Tentomon wrung his claws, looking extremely nervous. "Well, it seems that there's a strange human-like digimon terrorizing digimon to the north of here. She calls herself Dayanara, and she attacked the Tamer's digimon."

Henry looked up at Terriormon, who was looking wilted at Tentomon's words.

"She injured Renamon, and kidnapped some digimon I've never seen before-"

"Guilmon!"

"Oh, right."

Rika glanced at Renamon, who was hiding in the shadows of the tree she was standing by. "Is that true, Renamon?"

"Y-Yes, Rika, but I'm fine now. We need to worry about Guilmon."

"Er, right," Tentomon stammered. "Which one of you is his partner?"

The Tamers just looked at each other, before Henry answered, "That's Takato. He couldn't come."

Izzy frowned. "He certainly won't be happy when he hears about this. I think what you should do is come back, and we can try to learn more about this…Dayanara."

"Oh, that won't be necessary," a voice called out from above them. Henry's head snapped up, causing Terriormon to fall and cling to his shoulders for dear life. Standing above them on what looked like open air, was a tall woman with hair the color of a plum. She smiled down at them, and Henry instantly thought of that documentary he had watched on crocodiles the other day.

He instantly assumed a fighting stance, Terriormon landing at his feet. The woman laughed, and jumped down, landing lightly on the ground.

"Now, it just wastes energy to leave things on like that," she said, and the TV turned off with a click, sparks of black energy running up the antennae. "And you're going to need all your energy if you even want to hope to fight me."

-

Cody glared up at her. "Dayanara, I presume?"

The woman laughed, causing Ken to wince at the sound. "Technically, yes." She sidestepped Cody's digimon, a huge yellow armadillo, and leaned down. "But I think I'm so much more beautiful than that old hag."

Ken didn't even bother pointing out that the sentence made absolutely no sense. He nodded at Wormmon, who turned to face Dayanara. Ken fingered his D-3 that was still clutched in his hand, wondering exactly how powerful she was.

He noticed Yolei, who was standing to his left, eyeing her jewelry with distaste. Around her neck, as well as on her left arm, were millions of tiny mirrors strung into necklaces and bracelets. Whenever she turned they caught the light, causing Ken to squint and turn away.

Dayanara was, apparently, tired of talking, as she reached a hand up to the sky. Instantly, dark clouds rushed in, blocking off almost all traces of light. He could just barely see the thin smirk that appeared on her face, before she brought the hand down and shouted, "**Black lightning!**"

Ken looked up at the clouds, which were beginning to rumble threateningly. They flashed once, then again, and a bolt of lightning shot down. Before they could react Dayanara had grabbed the lightning and twisted it so it was wrapped around her right hand. He noticed some sort of sliver glove around her arm, with a kind of purple stone that was pulsing with light.

More black energy sparked from the stone, and Dayanara's smirk twisted into a sneer that would have made Ken proud, if he was still the Digimon Emperor. She glanced from person to person, before her deep purple eyes landed on Ken. "Bingo," she hissed, and lightning lashed out at Ken.

"Ken!" He heard Wormmon shout, before a light emitted from his clenched fist. Suddenly Wormmon was clouded in a bright white light, and Ken grinned, slightly dazed as he noticed the lightning coming within close enough range that he felt tingles against his skin.

"**Wormmon digivolve to….Stingmon!**" The newly digivolved Stingmon rose up from the ground, and Ken heard Kazu and Kenta mutter something to each other from their positions behind their digimon. Ken ignored them, focusing his attention instead on the bolt of lightning that was rapidly coming closer to Stingmon.

The insect digimon reached out with an armor-clad arm and grabbed the lightning bolt. Black sparks ran up his arm, but died out as the lightning faded away. Dayanara frowned slightly, but the smirk instantly appeared as Stingmon held up his arms. "**Insect Lord!**" Hundreds of tiny insects appeared, racing toward Dayanara.

She looked up, shocked, and managed to shout, "No! My beautiful face!" before they descended on her, stingers bared. Ken smirked slightly, and the insects formed a think cloud around the woman's head. After only a few seconds something slashed the swarm straight through the middle, and they gradually disappeared. As Dayanara came back to visibility, he faintly noted that she was grasping her necklace with an air of annoyance.

"This has gone on far enough," she shouted, but was interrupted when something tugged on the hem of her dress.

Dayanara looked down, and Ken did as well, and saw a small, white and purple digimon standing by her feet.

"Calumon…" Ken heard Henry mutter, and he raised an eyebrow. _Strange digimon, isn't it?_

"Whatcha doing, lady?" The digimon, Calumon, piped up. His eyes brightened. "Are we gonna play?!"

Dayanara was still staring dumbstruck at Calumon, which gave Renamon time to shout out, "Calumon, you have to get away from her! She's the one who attacked us before!"

Calumon glanced at Renamon and frowned. "Nuh-uh! That lady was red and had a scary whip! This lady's purple, and she's all shiny!" He punctuated the sentence by latching onto one of her mirrored bracelets and swinging happily.

Dayanara let out a slight choking noise and pulled her arm away from the digimon, causing him to land on the ground. Hard. "Owww…" Calumon whimpered, and was immediately swept up by Hawkmon. Hawkmon swooped over to Yolei and deposited his catch in her arms, before landing on the ground in front of her.

Ken frowned slightly. What did Calumon mean? Were there two of her? Before his mind could process that thought any more he saw a bright flash of light from where Hawkmon and Yolei were standing. He noted with some satisfaction that their digivolving skills weren't completely rusty.

"**Hawkmon digivolve to….Aquilamon!**" Aquilamon flew forward towards Dayanara, and Ken heard Kazu mutter something again. _What are they talking about?_ He wondered, but directed his attention back at the fight that was taking place.

-

"**Grand Horn!**" Kenta watched as the giant hawk's two horns glowed a dangerous red. He winced and tightened his hold on his D-Power when the digimon rammed the horns into Dayanara. Or at least he tried to. The second he came within a few feet of her she grinned slightly and Kenta noticed the light from Aquilamon's horns reflecting from the dozens of mirrors that covered her neck.

The light formed a kind of wall that the digimon then ran into, letting out a grunt of pain. He flew back, slightly dazed, and Dayanara let out a low laugh. "Now I can't let you all fight me _that _easily, can I?" she drawled, fingering the necklace as she raised her right hand, the one covered in silver, into the air again.

Kenta shut his eyes tightly, anticipating the feel of static in the air as she called the lightning again. He stood like that for a moment, then opened his eyes again only to hear Kazu yell from next to him, "What the- Where did she go?"

It was true. Just like that, Dayanara had disappeared into the air. There was a slight confusion as Aquilamon and Stingmon de-digivolved, and Kenta threw a look at Kazu, who was leaning against Gaurdromon.

Kazu raised his head and shrugged. Kenta took that to mean 'Just go along with whatever they say,' and, relieved, agreed. He didn't want to be dragged into something as confusing as this already was.

When they had gotten through the portal, the first thing on his mind was that he got to see Marineangemon again. The second thing was untangling Kazu from the TV, and the third thing was freaking out about Dayanara. Now, it occurred to him, there was a fourth thing to think about. He had gotten a good look at the Digidestined's digimon, and, although he couldn't remember everything, he was pretty sure that they were the exact same digimon from the TV show two years ago.

He frowned, watching Marineangemon talk to TK's digimon, who looked kind of like a flying hamster. Of course, Marineangemon wasn't doing much talking, just throwing a 'Pu!' every now and then.

It didn't make any sense. He had 'Googled' the TV show last night, and had gotten nothing. No, he had gotten stuff about the card game, but nothing about the show. It was extremely frustrating; he remembered the show, but why didn't anyone else, except for Kazu?

"Hey, Kenta!" He looked up and saw Kazu waving him over to where Ryo and Ken were standing. _When did he move?_ He glanced at Marineangemon again, and then walked over to them. "What is it?"

Ken was talking to Ryo, leaning with his back against a tree, and his injured foot propped up on Kari's backpack. Kenta winced just to look at it, and turned his attention on Kazu, who was looking at him expectantly. "What?"

"What were you thinking about over there, chumly?"

Kenta shrugged, glancing at his D-Power absentmindedly. "Nothing, really. Just about…stuff."

Kazu looked at him for a moment, and then shrugged. "Whatever, man. Anyways," He rushed on, gesturing at Ken and Ryo. "Guess what! Ken and Ryo know each other!"

Kenta's eyes widened from behind his glasses. "What? From where?"

"Apparently they met the first time Ken went to the Digital World! Ryo actually went to the real one that time, instead of the copy, because the D-Reaper wasn't around yet. But then Ken turned evil, and Ryo went somewhere else. Isn't that weird?"

Kenta just looked at him for a few seconds, and then shook his head. "Whatever you say, Kazu," he said, and looked back at Marineangemon and the others. His digimon was jumping up and down on Veemon's head happily, Calumon in tow. He grinned slightly, and rubbed his head.

"Whatever you say."

-

_So, that was pretty much the shortest fight scene ever. Yay. I feel really bad with myself for ending the chapter like that. I feel like a sap. Sigh. Time to finish those Skittles. Don't forget to review._


	6. Blenders and Brooms

Cody pulled his backpack on over a shoulder, and slipped his shoes on. He waved good-bye to his mother and grandfather who were still eating breakfast in the kitchen, and headed out.

It was the day after their trip to the Digital World. After their run-in with Dayanara, they had realized that the TV that she had zapped was pretty much useless, and they hiked to the next portal, which was at another part of the forest. Ken, whose foot had turned out to just be sprained, albeit pretty badly, had hitched a ride on Gaurdromon, after Kazu insisted, "Dude! Just jump on! He's the one who squashed your foot!" Naturally, the Tamer had left out the fact that Gaurdromon was _his_ digimon, and the accident was mainly his fault.

Cody waited in the elevator, watching the lights above the door light up one by one. When he reached the last floor he stepped off, heading towards his school. He walked by himself now, since TK and Yolei went to high school and, therefore, left much earlier and in a different direction.

He felt a slight rustle in his backpack, and heard some muffled sound. He smiled slightly, and unclasped the top flap. Instantly, Upamon burst out, panting and complaining in his squeaky pitch about suffocating, and that it apparently smelled like eggs in there. Cody had brought Upamon with him, since he didn't really trust his digimon in his apartment. Frankly, the little digimon was a huge klutz.

"Where are we goin', Cody?" The light yellow digimon demanded, almost jumping out of the backpack in excitement. "Are we goin' back to the Digital World? I wanna go and give that lady what she deserves," he squeaked, his ears waving around and making punching motions, if that was even possible.

Cody sighed. "To school, Upamon. You're going to have to stay up on the roof, since the computer lab will probably be in use. And don't expect to be going back to the Digital World too soon, either. You know what Izzy said. He needs to find out more about this Dayanara, so we can't just go rushing in."

Upamon pouted considerably, but quieted down when Cody reached the school. After a brief (and noisy, since Upamon was attacked by first graders) good-bye, Cody dropped his digimon up in the roof and headed downstairs to his class room.

Last night, when they had returned from the Digital World and their fight with Dayanara, they had held another impromptu meeting in Izzy's living room. Everybody except Ken and Ryo, who turned out to live in nearby apartments and had left to get Ken's foot tended to, had voiced their opinion on the Dayanara factor. In Kazu, Davis, and Tai's case, it was a very loud opinion.

What Davis had basically come up with in the short amount of time was that Dayanara was simply a power-hungry, human-like digimon similar to Arukenimon. Of course, Cody thought now, nothing in the Digital World ever turned out to be simple.

And they never did figure out what was up with the gorillas.

-

Tapping her pencil on her desk, Yolei sighed dramatically and let her head drop down onto her other arm. She faintly heard giggles from the seat next to her, and looked up. Her friend, Miyu, was attempting to muffle her laughs with her fingers, and wasn't doing a very good job of it if their teacher walking up to them was any indication.

As he ranted at Miyu, who was holding the edge of her desk tightly and looking like she wanted to shrink down into her seat, Yolei instead flipped her pencil around and took the break in the lecture to sketch a quick heart on the margin of her paper. Well, it really looked like a wobbly mitten, but she was no artist. She wrote in her initials, _Y I_, and was about to write in two more when her pencil was jarred out of her hand as the girl behind her poked her, hard, in the arm.

She raised her eyebrows at Yolei and pointed to the front of the room, where her teacher was waiting, tapping his foot impatiently. _Wait- When did he get back up there?_ She thought, distracted.

"Ready to join us, Miss Inoue?" He said sharply, turning back to the chalkboard. She sighed again, less dramatically this time, and bent to pick her pencil back up from where it had dropped on the ground under her desk. _Whatever,_ she thought sarcastically, erasing the doodle on the side of her paper. _What was I going to write, anyways?_

She dismissed the thought, choosing to, instead of paying attention to what her teacher was saying (yeah, right), prop her chin up on her fist and stare out of the window a few rows across from her desk.

Don't get her wrong, she was an excellent student. A tad too excellent, she thought, at times like this. This was probably the third time her teacher had gone over this subject. After all, how much could someone learn about something like the Silk Road? And that had been in China, for Pete's sake! Not that exciting.

_I wonder what everybody else is doing. No, scratch that, they're all in school too, except for Mimi. I don't know what time it is over in America. She's probably asleep. I wonder what Poromon's up to, though. Hope he hasn't broken into the store yet. I told Mom to make sure he stayed away from it; he's a bottomless pit when he's bored. Especially when he's around all that food…Uh oh. This might not be so good. Note to self: Steer clear of the store when I get home. I don't want Mom making me clean everything up._

Yolei shook her head slightly. She would cross that bridge when she came to it. Right now she should probably concentrate on looking like she was paying attention. She turned her attention back to the front of the room, letting her eyes glaze over behind her glasses. She still wore the same huge glasses, but she had gotten the lenses replaced as her vision got steadily worse. Now she couldn't even walk around without the glasses on and not run into something.

What Izzy had said about Dayanara last night was still ringing through her head. Who was she, and what did she want? Apparently, from what the Tamers had told the others, the digimon who she had kidnapped, Guilmon, was a unique digimon that one of them, Takato, had actually drawn and created. _If I could have done that with Poromon,_ she thought dreamily, _he would have a lot cooler armor digivolved form from the Digiegg of Love. Something pink with bows. Of course, he's a boy, so he might not like that very much…_

According to them, Guilmon was one of their most powerful digimon, next to Terriermon and Renamon. Dayanara was probably after the power, and wanted to go around destroying stuff, not that it hadn't already been done before. Pretty much all villains liked destroying things. Part of the job description, probably.

-

Suzie swung her lunchbox happily, hunting out a spot to sit in the crowded cafeteria in her school. She grinned, seeing one of her friends, Kaylie, waving her over to a table. She bounced over, barely able to keep her excitement in check. Well, about as 'in check' as an eight year old could manage.

She was going to go back to see Lopmon later, and they would have a play date! _Well,_ she thought to herself, pouting a bit as she took her seat next to Kaylie, who was already chatting to the other girls at the table. _Henry never really said we would go back, but we gotta! I wanna see Lopmon again! I don't care about that purple lady. But her necklaces were really pretty, _she remembered, her mouth turning up again at the thought. She would have to get Daddy to get her one like that for her birthday. Or two. Or four…

"Suzie!" She looked up to see Kaylie looking at her lunch with a greedy glint in her eyes. "Are you gonna eat that pudding cup?"

She giggled and sheltered said dessert from her friend. "Uh-huh! You're not getting any!"

Kaylie let out a fake growl and tugged on the girl to her left's sleeve. "Hey! Suzie's not letting me have her pudding!"

The girl, a tall redhead named Allison, turned and mock glared at Suzie. "Really? Well we'll just have to…TAKE IT!" And with that she stuck a foot out from under the table, hooking it around Suzie's legs and pulling. With a squeak of protest Suzie slipped off the bench and under the table, landing with a hard thud.

"No fair, that's cheating!"

"Is not! Now gimme!"

"No!"

"Hey, stop it-OW!"

"Stay away from my pudding!"

"Never! Surrender or else!"

"Or else what? You'll smack me on the head with your lunchbox again?"

"...Sorry, Allison. I was aiming for Suzie, really!"

"Uh-huh."

Suzie grinned toothily and ripped open her pudding. Kaylie stared longingly at it as she ate, which only made her grin more. Even though they fought, they were really close friends. Kaylie was kind of like Henry's sometimes friend, Kazu; they both jumped to conclusions and looked like they were wired 24/7. As for Allison…She was like a sarcastic version of her older brother. She was really smart, the smartest in her class, and had a sense of humor dryer than the Sahara.

-

The image on the screen flickered briefly, and the woman's gold reptilian-like eyes narrowed. She drew a hand out of the long sleeves of the yellow kimono she was wearing and tapped the keyboard with long fingernails, biting her lip. Sighing and leaning back in her chair, she drew her hands back into the sleeves of her dress and shook her head, blond locks of hair flying around her shoulders.

She still couldn't believe Sumayah hadn't been able to wipe those kids off the face of the earth. _Well, _she thought, _anyone could tell that she was holding back. I mean, she didn't even call in Harva or me, for that matter. I still don't quite know why she didn't just Atomic Blaze them. _

The woman blinked as light flooded the room suddenly, and she glanced over her shoulder, one eyebrow rising. "Oh, Harva. What's up?" She bit the inside of her cheek to suppress a laugh at the tall woman standing in the doorway, covered in scratches and burn marks. "Is the prisoner acting up?"

Harva glared at the woman, sitting down in a chair next to her in a huff. "As if, Avaritia. Sumayah's still making me keep him sedated. What good he'll be when he's unconscious I don't know." She pulled her crimson hair back with her hands, pinning it up in a quick bun. "I just want to implant the stupid virus in him as soon as possible. Then we can get rid of Dayanara as soon as possible."

The woman known as Avaritia smirked and glanced back at the screen in front of her. "You're getting tired of impersonating her already? I'm surprised, Harva." She ran a hand through her hair, combing it with her fingernails. "I believe it was your idea in the first place, you realize."

Harva rolled her eyes, leaning forward on her chair. "Whatever, you know you hate it too. I don't think the others are even doing anything!" She frowned at the picture on the computer. "Why do you get to keep tabs on the kids instead of fighting?"

Avaritia laughed wryly, glancing at the screen. One of the children, a boy with brown hair that was tinted with enough red for it to look almost maroon, was talking to a girl, waving his arms around widely. "Sumayah thinks that she can take care of destroying them herself. When I tried to tell her otherwise she assigned me 'computer duty'. More like 'stalking duty', if you ask me."

The red-head grinned menacingly, staring at the computer. "Still, can you believe that they think they know what we want? I doubt even the Digimon Sovereigns know everything, and they're the ones who tried to get rid of us in the first place."

Avaritia smiled too, her pale skin turned an eerie blue in the glow of the many computers in front of her. "You'd think that they'd have learned by now that viruses can never be completely deleted."

-

"Aargh!" TK glanced up at the shout to see Yolei hopping around on one foot, holding the other one in her hands. Davis was standing to her left, apologizing profusely, and Kari was on her right, offering to go get an icepack. They were standing in Yolei's kitchen, and Davis had, apparently, just managed to drop a blender on Yolei's foot.

TK grinned slightly at the sight, before bending down to pick the blender up, checking it to make sure it wasn't broken. It wasn't, thankfully, and he placed it back down on the counter, far away from Davis.

Their digimon were sitting on the table, scarfing down food. Even though their parents knew about the digimon now and gave them food while they were at school the little things were still bottomless pits with fur and feathers.

They had been planning on it being a meeting for the second generation of Digidestined, but Cody and Ken hadn't been able to make it. Cody had practice with his grandfather, and Ken had to stay off of his foot for awhile, thanks to Gaurdromon, so he couldn't really take the subway over.

"Hey, TK?" He glanced up at his name, seeing Kari looking at him. "Yeah? What is it?"

Kari frowned slightly as she pressed a bag of ice to Yolei's foot, even while the older girl was ranting to Davis. "What do you think Dayanara really wants from us? I mean, she has Guilmon, but why would she be attacking us?"

TK shrugged. "I really don't know. I mean, there's a lot that we need explained. Like why we and the Tamers have never met before, even though we were both fighting at the same time." He paused, thinking. "I wonder if Gennai could explain anything about this to us…"

Kari brightened. "Oh, that's right! I bet we could get Izzy to ask him. He's still in contact with Gennai, right?"

He nodded, leaning against the counter and folding his arms. "I bet he knows something about this whole thing. He should at least have heard about the D-Reaper when it was around from the Sovereigns. I wonder why he never mentioned it to us, though."

"He probably would just go into this whole 'It wasn't your battle' spiel," Yolei piped up, swinging her feet dangerously close to Kari's head, who ducked instinctively. "You know how he is. Always with the mysterious explanations that don't explain anything."

Davis nodded, still hiding behind the trash can from when Yolei had started chucking stuff at him in the middle of her rant. TK frowned, looking back at Kari, who shrugged, adding, "Still, he should be able to tell us something. It's not going to be very helpful if we get crushed by Dayanara."

TK nodded absent-mindedly. "I wonder exactly who Dayanara is. I mean, she looks and acts like a human, but that whole 'Black Lightening' thing was a digimon attack."

Davis pouted, looking slightly hurt. "Hey, it's the same thing as with Arukenimon. I thought I said that already."

Kari smiled slightly, glancing at him. "It's not always that simple, Davis. I wouldn't be surprised if she was something else entirely, like Gennai. He said before that he wasn't human, but he wasn't a digimon because he didn't have any attacks and wasn't born from a Digiegg. Maybe Dayanara is the opposite of that, not a digimon but not a human, since she has attacks."

Yolei glanced from Kari to TK to Davis, biting her lip. "I don't know…But hey!" she added, sitting up straighter. "Who wants any snacks? I don't know about you guys, but I want to get some food before our digimon eat it all."

-

The sound of two wooden staffs banging against each other reverberated through the house. A scuffling could be heard, which the violet-haired woman noted distantly, as well as a voice saying, "I…love you…so…much!" The sticks hit again, and Sumayah rolled her eyes from her perch in the rafters of the small hut-like dwelling. Outside, wind was blowing fiercely against the house.

The two digimon underneath her were sparring. Again. Like they did every single day since she had begun to watch them. _And to think that some people think that married couples are always happy._ She hadn't wanted to watch them at first, but then Avaritia had mentioned that they might know something about the three Tamers, Rika, Kazu, and Kenta that they had met a few years earlier in the copy of the Digital World. Jijimon and Babamon, two pretty much worthless digimon who seemed to like fighting each other more than anything else.

Sumayah shook her head as they separated underneath her, Babamon muttering something about starting dinner. Really, why those two Tamers had thought that they would make good partners she would never know.

Her frown deepened as she fingered the mirrors that were hanging around her neck. How was she going to get these strange digimon to tell her anything? All of the Digital World had already heard of the supposed Dayanara, and these two would probably recognize her as well. _Still,_ she mused, the mirrors clinking against each other and sparkling as they caught the light, _if they won't talk to me, they might talk to somebody else…_ And with that thought still lingering in her mind Sumayah grinned and brought both of her hands in front of her, laying them lightly on her temples.

Shifting slightly to allow almost all of her mirrors to catch the light and send rainbows of color dancing along the roof, she concentrated on the face of a certain girl she had seen before, when she wasn't attempting to keep bugs out of her hair. "**Mirror Transformation**," she muttered under her breath. At first nothing happened, but gradually she felt everything about her change slowly. Her hair shortened and faded out of its violet color, her clothes melting into her skin before reforming, her dark purple eyes lightening into a shade of lavender.

She smirked slightly as the change ended and withdrew her hands, glanced at her new body. _Well, she's certainly not as beautiful as me, but it'll have to do._ Sumayah ran her fingers through her now red hair that was pulled up into a ponytail. _Rika Nonaka. Hmph. It's going to be hard, considering that I don't know what she acts like all too well, but I'm going to have to make Jijimon and Babamon believe that I'm her for now. And if they don't…_ The thought trailed off as Sumayah-turned-Tamer cracked her knuckles before leaping off of the rafters and landing on the dirt floor.


End file.
